


Science and Stuff

by DulcieFlorbelle



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Androids, Cute, Doggy Style, Fallout Kink Meme, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcieFlorbelle/pseuds/DulcieFlorbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M!Courier loves Dr. 0 enough for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science and Stuff

Helping the scientists of the Big MT transfer into android bodies was either the best or worst thing Rafe had ever done. 

"What do you think?" 

It was cute watching Zero touch his face, staring intently at his reflection. 

"It's.. accurate. You didn't do awful. I'll give you that." 

Rafe merely nodded, not bothering to contest it. He knew he had done well. And he wasn't looking for anyone to confirm that. Besides, he certainly knew he wouldn't receive that from anyone here.

In the beginning, they regarded each other with a mix of blatant curiosity and fascination. Of course it was mildly infuriating how much taller Rafe was compared to this new body. Although it was soon revealed that Rafe was in actuality the abnormal one when compared to other meat bags. 

It didn't take long for Zero to notice that the human favored him. At first he thought that the thing was just attracted to the lights. Like some sort of moth. Mothman. But surprisingly it wasn't that, as the attention continued even after obtaining a non-glowing corporeal body. 

He feigned annoyance at this at first. But there was nothing like hearing his name. His actual name. That and the extra attention made him feel.. special. Moreso than the others at least. 

Dr. 0 actually began to expect these visits. And though he'd never admit it, he was.. disappointed when they weren't as regular as they used to be. 

Until one such visit, when he made a decision that would easily be the best or worst one he'd ever make. 

"You could come back with me, you know." Rafe said softly, taking a long drag on his cigarette. 

Had his hearing malfunctioned..? 

"I.. what?" 

"Come with me to New Vegas. I've got a nice setup in House's place." 

A sensation of bile rose up in his throat at the mention of _House_. And to think, he starting to grow maybe a little less disgusted. "Pfft. Of course. I should've known you were... associated with him." 

"I'm not." Rafe insisted, an eyebrow arching up as a puzzled expression washed over his face. "House is dead." 

"O-Oh.. so he is." Zero swallowed hard, trying to remain calm and composed at the news. Elation. That's what this feeling was. 

"I could really use someone with your skills and knowledge." 

"Of course you do. Well, I tend to break everything I touch so if you count that as a skill..." He trailed off, visibly uncomfortable. "Hm. I'm not sure. I'm.. I've got a lot going on here. Very important things."

"I understand you're busy Zero." The man replied, "Take your time to think it over. I just could really use you out there." 

He said yes the next day. 

It was decided between the two of them that Rafe would be the one to perform routine maintenance should his body ever need it. Secretly this was a relief. This was the closest to human he'd been in what seemed like an eternity, and he definitely wasn't ready to let his crippling clumsiness ruin that out of pride. 

He was treated so gently, even if the hands that wandered his innermost machinations were big, they were also capable. It pained him to recall, but his first impression of Rafe was that he wasn't capable of much more than swinging around large objects. Just a dumb lobotomite, only more muscle than the others. He had since learned there was far more to this young man. And oh he was young in comparison...

It felt unpleasant to be touched. Unnatural. Like he wasn't supposed to be feeling what he was. 

Eventually the opposite became true. Zero _wanted_ to be touched. He tried to replicate the feelings with his own hands, but sadly it was no use. It was only Rafe that he responded to in that way. There was no reasonable explanation for this. Of course it was within the realm of possibility that Rafe had somehow sabotaged his body to respond in this way. Yes. It had to be entirely his fault. And really nothing to do with feelings. Or anything. 

Or for the overwhelming satisfaction that rippled through him after seeing Rafe quite literally rip apart a Securitron. And the nights where he could talk about nothing for hours, with Rafe aptly listening and even encouraging him. Dr. 0 also found himself being called cute, handsome, amazing, and a genius among other equally pleasant things very frequently. 

It got to the point where he was making up reasons for Rafe to touch him. Each more and more ridiculous than the last. And even if his intelligence was subpar, he couldn't not see what was happening. Regardless, Rafe always obliged with a tiny smirk, never calling him out. 

Things went on this way for a while, until during one of these sessions that a stupid little sound escaped Zero's lips. It was like something snapped, and Rafe's mouth was pressed against his own before he could even process what had happened. He didn't have to make excuses anymore. 

Most people they encountered called him Six. But he was Rafe, as he gently shushed the frantic moans that spilled from a body that never knew them before. Or as he so carefully pulled him in, bundled up and held in strong arms. He was a perfect blend of rough and soft.

Rafe was far from unattractive. Though he was often near covered in dirt or gore, hardly ever wearing his own blood. Even the rare times he covered his chest, the t-shirts were always pulled taut against straining musculature. Intimidating physique aside, there was a sort of sweetness to his features. Warm eyes and supple lips. 

It'd been quite a feat, trying to fend Dala off now that they all had different containers. More human like but still not. 

Though Rafe had never been interested in Dala. 

_From the start, I only saw you. Only wanted you._

A shiver ran through his body when he remembered the night Rafe had whispered that. The man never wasted time with pretty words, he was always to the point. Something Zero had mistaken for idiocy. 

It was also that night they discovered that _all_ his synthetic organs were working. 

But why? 

Rafe's face fell, concerned by his partner's complete lack of self worth. It was like a switch went off in his mind then. That he was determined to do whatever he could, remind him at every chance of the reasons. Reasons for a lot of things. 

Zero found Rafe wasn't without his own imperfections. He would wake up sometimes, covered in sweat. Panting. A dazed and terrified look in his honeyed eyes. He was broken in a way that no one would ever fix. Thinking on it too long triggered a strange response in Zero's pain receptors. Discomfort. 

Whatever it was that haunted him at night, this was why he turned to the chems, the alcohol. Zero didn't approve of this. But Rafe was too deep to go back now. He took them to feel normal rather than get high. If he could fix anything, he wished he could fix this. 

Zero wasn’t used to being treated this way. Feeling wanted, _needed_. His whole life it felt as though he were simply a cog in the grand machine of it all. Useless. A failure compared to others in the field. He had been certain his time for anything was long expired. For once, he was glad that he was wrong. 

It was no surprise to Rafe that Zero eventually wished to see where House himself had lived. Lived. Existed. Whatever. The elevator ride up to the penthouse of the Lucky 38 was a silent and near uncomfortable one. They both wanted to say something to the other but words failed to come. 

The penthouse itself was even more silent than the elevator had been. But this was different. 

It was as he expected, the lavish surroundings, the stunning views. Fit for a king, fit for House. What was the difference? He who had easily continued down the road of success even after the war. And even if House was dead, his influence would remain for decades.

Zero startled slightly when he felt an arm wrap around his waist accompanied by warm lips at his neck, “He’s gone. And I know he is, because I made sure of it.” 

“How reassuring.” He scoffed, although he knew that Rafe only meant to comfort him. Calm the ever growing feeling of suffocation. “And yet his legacy will live on. Ugh. Millions of little reminders.” 

“Then I’ll get rid of them.” 

“Pfft. Really?” He arched a dark eyebrow, twisting in Rafe’s arms to face him. “You’d spend your entire life and then some.”

“Yes. If that’s what you want.” 

Zero leaned in closer, examining his face for the slightest change, quizzical expression washing over his features. Aaaany second now he would crack. Yes. Any second. 

“Boop.” Rafe closed the miniscule gap between them and bumped his nose to Zero’s. 

“You’re.. more insane than I’d thought.” He breathed, that gross fluttering stirring up in his stomach. “Why?” 

“Why, what?” Rafe had turned his attention to the other man’s neck once again, sucking and kissing certain spots reverently. 

“Why.. are you even.. with me?” 

“Doc, we’ve been over this a million times already.” 

_Actually the count was up to eleven now. But that was irrelevant._

“Mm.. W-well, maybe I just like hearing it.” He confessed, shivering against Rafe. 

Rafe chuckled, “Then in that case, maybe you’d like to continue this in the bedroom, Dr. 0.” 

“I’d like that.” Zero absently brushed the back of his hand against Rafe’s stubbly cheek before moving towards the elevator. 

“Wait. I… had a different bedroom in mind..” 

Just that simple sentence alone may well have had the effect of a thousand pick up lines. They could barely keep their hands off each other long enough to reach House’s bed. Rafe more or less tackled the smaller man to the mattress, causing a flurry of dust to be freed into the air. 

"You're horrible." Dr. 0 breathed, fed by his partner's electric smile.

"You're not wrong." 

Rafe stood by the edge of the bed for a few agonizing seconds, looking over his target with silent admiration, his gaze alone pinning Zero to the bed. At last, he did that stupid sexy crawl thing over the slightly shaking scientist, pinning willing hands above his head. Their lips met all too briefly. 

"Listen to me closely." Rafe whispered, trailing a finger along his android's jawline. "Let my voice be the only thing in this room."

Zero nodded his response, silencing the thoughts that insisted it were impossible for him to literally tune everything else out, this wasn't a function written into him. He wriggled his hips against the warm and unforgiving rock above him to no avail. This only earned him a roll of Rafe's hips into his own. Oh, he'd never get bored of this. 

"Alright. I'm gonna tell you what's happening here." Rafe explained softly, shedding his clothes and helping Zero out of his own. "Today, this bed is gonna see more action than it ever has. Because I'm gonna fuck you so good and so hard you'll never forget what you mean to me." 

"And.. what do I mean to you?" Zero dared to ask, pushing to see however much Rafe was willing to give. 

Instead of answering this, Rafe leant down and claimed Zero's mouth with more ferocity and passion than ever before, placing both hands gently on his cheeks as they kissed. It was easy to get lost in this already. The warmth emanating from Rafe's body against his smaller frame, skin against skin. Well, synthetic skin. But it was real enough. Enough to be felt, kissed, massaged, or even bitten. _Real enough_ surely. 

When they broke the kiss, Zero already found himself short of breath, face burning with soft red heat. His hands, large as they were, ghosted their way down his sides. It was difficult not to think of how many times these calloused and expert hands hadn't repeated the same motions on other men. Other women. Other bodies. He knew Rafe's bed was never empty unless he wanted it to be. And yet here they were, together. 

Rafe pulled back, looking down at the slightly tousled Dr. 0 and chuckling darkly. "Fuck me, you look delicious right now. All blushy and hard already.”

“You know exactly what you’re doing to me.” He shot back, long past being embarrassed at how easily Rafe worked this body. 

"Do I? What'd make you say that?" He questioned, trailing supple lips down Zero's chest, fully aware of the waves of warmth that had to be coursing through his partner, stopping just short of where all that warmth culminated. 

"Mm. You're.. aesthetically pleasant enough. Meaning, I have no doubt you could talk anyone into.. anything." He managed to say, sucking in a quick breath when Rafe's tongue gave his length a quick swipe from base to tip. 

"I don't want just anyone.” Rafe insisted before easing the tip into his mouth, sucking it shortly before releasing it with a satisfying pop. “You’re the best I’ve had. So perfect. Heh. And those little noises you keep making just remind me of why. Mmph. I _love_ that. Come on, be loud for me.” 

Any willpower to be quiet he had to begin with was quickly dashed by Rafe’s words and winning smile. Shaking hands clutched the sheets as the pad of Rafe’s thumb applied light pressure to his entrance, a blissful moan as he was penetrated by a digit. One was shortly followed by another. Zero was used to this, this slow tease before the real act itself. This was made doubly agonizing by the things Rafe was whispering to him now. 

“ _I can’t wait to fuck you, Zero._.” 

Yes. That one really got to him in particular. Not to mention the power that simply hearing his own name held, a power that the other man was fully aware of. 

At last, a kiss came, and followed by that were the words that prompted Zero to reposition himself on the ancient bed. He moved quickly to his hands and knees, his cock aching and pulsing harder than he ever remembered. The fact this was taking place in House’s bed just made this all the better. 

“Goddamn. It hurts how badly I want you.” Rafe breathed, pressing sloppy kisses into Zero’s shoulder as the head of his cock pressed up against his opening. “You’re so handsome. And so fucking smart. I’m lucky I have you with me.” 

Zero smiled as a shudder coursed through him, “Obviously.” 

“Gonna show you how much I appreciate you. How much you _deserve_ to be appreciated.” He spat into his hand not so elegantly, making sure his cock was sufficiently slick. This wasn’t difficult considering that he was already dripping precum. 

“Oh!” Zero’s eyes fluttered as Rafe’s sizeable member entered him. He felt so full. What a pleasant feeling. Maybe he was imagining it, but once Rafe was all the way, he swore he could feel him throbbing. If he thought on that too long, this would be over before it ever really started. 

“You’re so tight around me, so warm.” Rafe praised, thrusting in a slow and shallow manner, knowing he was brushing up against that special spot inside, drawing pitiful moan after moan from his favorite doctor. 

Zero bit his lip, bumping his hips back for every forward thrust Rafe made, desperate for more. He looked down, amused seeing the drops of his own precum hitting the comforter of the bed. There was spitting on someone’s grave and then there was fucking on their bed. The latter was clearly the more offensive of the two. This delighted Dr. 0 to no end. 

“ _Zero._ ” Rafe whispered the name, his tone reverent, kissing a slightly sweaty shoulder as the urgency of his thrusts increased. “My.. skilled roboticist. Most undervalued genius ever. Not to forget how.. _amazing_ you are in bed.” 

In that moment he felt so incredibly light, as if he could just float off the bed. Hearing this meant a lot. This affirmation. Yes, you are important. This pat on the back of sorts. Though it really was a bit more than just a pat on the back. A lot more. 

“I can’t last much longer, especially with you sweet talking me like this.” His thighs were twitching, and the need for release was the only thing he could think about. 

Rafe laughed, patting the side of his ass playfully, “You know I mean every word, doc. That’s alright though, ‘cause I love seeing you cum.” 

Immediately following that, every thrust shook him to his core as Rafe really used his strength. He was holding tightly to Zero’s hips, pressing bruises into them surely. It was so raw, so base. The harsh sound of their bodies meeting again and again, accompanied by a now blubbering Zero and impassioned groans from Rafe. 

Just when it felt as though he would simply break under the weight of the sensations, he finished forcefully with a shout, making a good mess of the bed. Dr. 0 shivered under the euphoria that washed over him, it had never felt this way before, back in his first body. This powerful. This hard. 

“ _Good._ ” 

It took just a few more quick and jerky movements until Rafe came as well, spilling his load inside of the other man. He was breathing raggedly now, trailing sweet kisses onto Zero’s back as he pulled out gently. They more or less collapsed on the bed, immediately curling into each other, all smiles and heated faces.

“Thank you.” Zero said it so softly, Rafe wasn’t certain he said it at all. 

“You never need to thank me,” He promised, brushing a finger past the other’s lips before stealing a tender kiss. 

“Hmph. You make me feel like less of a failure, something I was certain would never happen.” He ran his hands down the broad and solid expanse that was Rafe’s chest, feeling strange to even bring this up. 

“Yeah? Then I guess we just have to keep going till I fully convince you.” 

“In that case, I don’t think I will ever be convinced then.” Zero laughed, finding himself stiffening again already. 

Rafe seemed to notice this too. 

“However long it takes then. Or until I collapse. Either one.” He grinned, pulling Zero flush against him and kissing him hard. 

This wasn’t so bad. Feeling like he belonged to someone, finally. And for the first time in…. _ever_ , Dr. 0 was looking forward to the future.


End file.
